


Candy Coated

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Older Work, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid likes his lollipops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Coated

"…or sometimes to attempt a metaphorical retaliation against a precious aggressor," Reid looked up from his Case File long enough to pull the wrapper off of his lollipop. Grape. He smiled and popped it into his mouth, heavy on his tongue when his attentions dropped back down to the awful gored woman sprawled out on the ground. Interesting, her organs were far to far to the left to have just spilled out there. "It looks as though she's been moved."

JJ went to explain that this was not the original site of the body dump, but that they hadn't found any clues as to where the Unsub had originally laid her. In no time at all statistics and thoughts of body size, multiple unsubs, likelihood of organization, intelligence, and good gracious this was a good lollipop. He left the case file in favor of digging the wrapper out of his pocket to memorize the manufacturer. His thoughts got the better of him and he was down to the stick and the end of the meeting the next time he looked up; it left him enough time to scramble his notes and bag together before he was left behind.

JJ caught his arm before he walked out and smiled knowingly at him. He pulled the sucker stick out and looked confused, ignoring the hair in his face. "What?"

"Next time we have a meeting, leave the candy in your bag."

"What, why?"

"I think Hotcher repeated the same sentence three times." She pat his shoulder, and Reid followed her out the door with his eyes by spinning 180. "Come on Reid."

"…What does that have anything to do with my sucker?"

"Just come on, Reid."

"JJ…!"


End file.
